


Nightwalkers

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuteness Flooding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kitten!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure of newly transformed Cat!Zayn, while Louis barely holds back his giggles with sprinkles of Niall rolling on the floor from laughter. Add a spoonful of oblivious Liam and the story is done and ready to be read!</p><p>Served with Cute!Possessive!Cat!Zayn, consume while it’s hot or cursed should we say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I swear to God, it was supposed to be a two pages long crackFic but I don’t know what happened, it morphed in this semi-beast with a plot and smut and feelings and shit. I am not complaining but how the hell did it happen?! 
> 
> This work is dedicated to Anjali, your support and heartwarming comments kept me going. From the first word to the last, it's all yours. I hope you will enjoy the OFM... I Wonder who that might be....Ahem....
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistake.

 

**Nightwalkers**

 

The night was dark and cold, at each painful breath a white fog formed out of his mouth bruising his dry lips. Liam ran as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. His wide frightened eyes wondered around frantically looking for his murderous followers. Nothing in sight but he could clearly hear their loud screaming not far away from where he was.

An obscure forest surrounded the hill. No one from his village dared to go in for centuries, tales of witches and demons that lived there scared off even the bravest knight. He stopped his run a second admiring the scenery in front of him one last time, the full moon was high in the sky some of its rays illumined the tall trees downhill giving them a scary looking form, like hunched giants.

A horde of crows cawed before flying between the trees sinking in deeper in the lugubrious forest. Liam blinked a few times watching the sudden forming fog, it spread fast and quick in the forest and came terrifyingly close to his feet. If any of the stories he heard in his childhood were true, he would die tonight.

 _“I am dead already_ …” 

The thought rushed in his mind as he heard his fellow villagers getting closer, they were all out to hunt him down because of old superstitions that made him a witch in their eyes. He snickered at the hideous thought, his entire village was out to murder him because of stubborn assumptions.

From his hideout he could see their forks and torches. They were all shouting at top of their lungs bible verses that supposedly causes pain to nightwalkers like witches. He sighed tears rushing down his red dirty cheeks, there was nothing left for him there.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, witch!”

That was the final straw that made him gather enough courage to run down the hill and go in the forest. If death was by his side tonight, the least she could do was allow to choose the way to die.

Large and tall trees surrounded him, he could hear odd sounds from animals he didn’t recognize. At every step he took in the forest, fear spread in his veins like fire burning every fragment of his new found bravery. At least the villagers wouldn’t dare to follow in there, the consolation was enough to let him carry on.

It felt like hours since he was in there, he kept walking forward not having the courage to look back, afraid to see one of the numerous monsters his late mother talked about. A noise echoed through the woods as if someone was walking by side. Scared he ran trying to find a way out of the maze that was the wood.

The sky was covered by the canopy, even if the sun rose it was impossible to see it. The forest was cursed to eternal darkness according to the myths. God took away the light from the nightwalkers to punish them because they dared to think they were his equals. Liam shook his head chasing away all the previous tales he knew, it wasn’t the best moment to think about them.

“Where are you going, son of the sun?”

Liam turned back sharply seeking the origins of the soft whisper. Nothing was there except the trees, high grass and fireflies, thousands of them. He took a step back stumbling on an uncovered root he swore wasn’t there a minute ago. The fireflies fled in circles slowly forming a humanoid silhouette in the air.

“Answer me, son of the sun”

The voice was still soft but firm ordering him to talk. Liam turned around running for his life and not giving a chance for the unknown monster to catch him. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest threatening to explode from fear and pain.

“It’s no use to run, son of the sun. You can’t hide from me”

The soft voice echoed from everywhere, like the silhouette was in every part of the forest. Liam continued to run too terrified to face again the fireflies or whatever that was. The voice was feminine and oddly familiar, like from a memory long gone. He leant against a tree breathing hard, his chest was on fire not used to such long exhausting exercises.

“There you are, son of the sun!”

An amused tone resonated from his right startling him senseless. He looked at the white form blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light. It wasn’t a monster per say but a floating woman. She smiled at him like his mother used to do when he did something wrong or fought with the other boys when he was younger.

“Why are you here, son of the sun?”

Liam took a deep breath tongue knotted incapable of forming coherent words. His body relaxed as an odd pleasant calm took over him. The floating woman or whatever the creature was extended her arms toward him.

“Don’t be afraid and tell me, why are you here?”

The creature came closer, the brightness decreased allowing Liam to finally see her complete body. She was naked, skin pale and strangely shining like it was made of light. Her eyes were brown staring at him with kindness. Liam snapped out of his torpor taking another step back, his heartbeat was steady and calm. It was impossible for him to explain why he was so calm and had no fear toward the creature/woman.

“I didn’t have a choice, they were chasing me. I had to escape”

Liam spoke with a soft stable voice still staring at the woman. Her nudity didn’t even make him blush or turn away which was more than strange because usually he was so shy. It was the first time of his life that he saw someone other than himself naked, and somehow his mind was still blank answering the woman’s questions honestly.

The woman extended her hand touching his forehead with her fingers before a pleasant warmth spread through Liam’s body. He closed his eyes at the soft touch and fainted.

The creature smiled satisfied of what she saw inside his mind. The boy was no threat to her kind, his heart was surprisingly pure for a human. She only saw that much candidness in children’s heart before they grew up and became heartless sons of the sun.

Liam’s body disappeared from the forest’s ground with a bright light. The woman smiled again before disintegrating in a horde of fireflies. The silence fell once again in the forest as if nothing ever happened. The guardian went back to her cursed sleep until another trespasser would enter her territory again.

**OoO**

As usual Zayn was putting his clothes to dry in his backyard, people thought witches used magic in every prospect of their life but that was hardly true. They still did chores like humans, cooking and washing wasn’t done differently.

His grinned satisfied with his work, it was time to garden now. Well, gardening was indeed different from humans. Whatever a witch planted it would thrive and grow quickly, which explained why his garden looked more like what human could describe as heaven. There were colorful flowers everywhere and even some fruit trees. They fed off his magic and had an enchanted appearance, no human could achieve such garden.           

Loud footsteps echoed through Zayn’s humble house as a breathless Louis barged on his veranda. The lad mentioned with his hands the door incapable of talking coherently. Zayn sighed wondering what troubles his friend was in this time.

“You’ve to see this, Zee!! I found something at the village borders!”

Without a warning Louis snapped his finger taking them to the said village borders. Zayn frowned head dizzy to the sudden unannounced travel.

Every witch had a specific gift. Zayn’s gift just like nymphs could attract mortals without even trying, and made them do whatever he wanted while Louis could travel wherever he wanted as long as he could picture the place.

“Warn me next time, my head hurts now”

Zayn groaned pinching his nose bridge. He hated when Louis used his magic on him, it always left him with headache and a raging nausea.

“Hush! Follow me”

Louis whispered next to him grinning like a mad man. Being quiet was out of character for him, he was as loud as a certain Irish lad they befriended years ago. Zayn arched an eyebrow following silently Louis, the whole situation intrigued him too much.

“Look, there!”

Zayn looked at the place his friend was energetically pointing at. There was nothing expect high purple lavender. He took a step closer seeking the source of his friend sudden enthusiasm. His breath hitched when he finally noticed a sleeping silhouette, the lad was young nothing more than seventeen judging by his features.

His bulky body was covered with rags, surely a poor peasant. Zayn crunched his nose at the scene, no witch or magical creature would let themselves in such state. A simple spell could dress the lad with the finest clothes in the world. And his hygiene was worse, his fingernails were black with dirt and his skin was brow from the grime, the unfortunate creature even had dry blood on some parts.

The brunet looked at Louis urging him to come closer. The intruder had to pass through the cursed forest to reach their village. If the guardian let him live and granted him passage, it only meant that he was no threat to them and of course magical.

“He is a son of the sun” Louis whispered lowly, startling his friend from his inspection. 

Scratch the last thought then… Zayn stared at his friend like he grew another head, it was impossible and unheard of before for the guardian to let a human reach the village. She was supposed to protect them from the murderous violent human nature. Louis grinned mouthing something before the intruder’s body shined with a purple light.

“Impossible!!”

Zayn gasped staring as the purple light faded away, Louis bounced enthusiastically by his side. It was the first time since centuries that they saw a human. They chose nearly three hundred years ago to retreat in the village and never be in contact with mortals again. Their warlike nature was uncontrollable and most of their friends didn’t survive the last great witch hunt in Salem.

The sad memory darkened Zayn’s mood alerting Louis. It was one of the Unspeakables, never mention a witch hunt or kill a witch.      

“Yet here he is” Louis whispered again staring at the young man at their feet. He sadly reminded him of someone from his past, someone who surely was ashes now. The memory of long curls and dimples flashed before his blues eyes tainting them with sorrow.

Liam groaned slowly waking up. He had the weirdest dream ever, if Harry heard of it he would laugh and ask him what mushrooms he by mistake ate _again_. It was about; a shining woman, the dark forest and … he snapped his eyes open remembering the last night for not it being a simple dream.

Zayn and Louis stopped their furious murmurs argument looking at Liam. The lad jumped on his feet staring at the duo wondering where the hell he was again. He was supposed to be in a forest and not in a lavender field with two complete strangers.

“Who are you?!”

His voice was raspy and low, he winced as pain spiked his dry throat. The two lads were still staring at him like he was some abnormal creature. It painfully reminded him of the looks he got from his fellow villagers before they tried to severe his head and burn him alive.

“We should be the ones asking questions. How did you pass through the forest?!”

The shorter lad mentioned with his tiny hand the large forest behind Liam, it abruptly contrasted with the colorful field by its scary terrifying look.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Who are you again?”

Louis grinned wickedly, a spark danced in his eyes like he knew something Liam didn’t. However the dark lad next to him continued to stare as if Liam personally offended him somehow. Liam recognized the glow in his eyes for having seeing it before in his own, fear.

“I am Louis and this one is Zayn, now your turn”

Louis presented himself and pointed a finger at his friend. His eagerness was showing by the large grin he had plastered on his face since he discovered the human. Liam eyed them suspiciously before speaking, he didn’t have any choice after all.

“I am Liam, from Wolverhampton.”

“ _Leeyuum_ you say… You came a long way from your village, why is that?”

Liam blushed as Zayn finally spoke to him, his voice was low and husky thick with a Northern accent. The way he pronounced his name was sinful, a man would damn his soul to hear it in other indecent situation. Never before he met someone so beautiful, it was like seeing a God with his own mere mortal eyes.

The lad was a few inch shorter than him, but his looks were God-like. His long eyelashes shadowed on his rosy cheeks, his lips were plump and red like he just experienced some passionate kiss a pink tongue dared to wet them time to time. A feathery beard covered his cheeks, as dark as his semi-long hair.

“You’re gorgeous…”

Liam whispered unconsciously eyes focused on Zayn, never leaving his frail form and not giving the slightest care about his friend right next to him. The after mentioned groaned punching Zayn’s shoulder, Liam could feel that Louis was annoyed for some unknown reason but couldn’t care less.

“God damn it, Zayn! Stop it!”

Zayn grinned shrugging his shoulders, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed from Liam. He eyes hungrily the brunet’s body, never ever before he wanted to commit the sin of the flesh. He wanted to touch and feel the lad so badly, it almost hurt.

“Can’t stop it, he can’t help it either” Zayn added clearly amused by the turn of event,

Louis passed a hand through his caramel hair, it had been so long since they saw a human he totally forgot about Zayn’s effect on them. Liam was staring at his friend ready to worship the ground he was on. It was a weird and fascinating thing to witness. His lips shaped an “ _Oh!_ ” as he remembered a spell from centuries ago.

He snapped his fingers mouthing some words before Liam shook his head like a puppy and came back to his sense. They used the spell when a lifetime ago, Zayn and himself lived among humans.

“So _Leeyuum_ , why are you here?”

Liam wasn’t under Zayn’s charm anymore thanks to Louis protecting spell. He scratched nervously his neck preferring to omit some event to not jeopardize his place in the village, the prospect of running away from another witch hunt made him shiver.

“I wanted to travel around the world…”

Louis arched an eyebrow clearly not convinced, it wasn’t something that a truth serum could easily fix after all. The obvious lie didn’t worry him much, and the fact that the guardian granted Liam passage was another proof that the lad wasn’t a threat. But he was curious to know why she traveled the lad all the way to their village instead of some human village.

“Without a bag, or money? And in those hideous clothes?”

Zayn unlike Louis wasn’t one to hold his tongue, he eyed suspiciously Liam’s appearance. The human was clearly a poor peasant, and on the run judging by the dry blood on his clothes and his defensive posture. He was ready to fight, and obviously still frightened by whatever was after him.

Liam took a step back hurt by the remark about his clothes. Even if they were hideous, it was all he could afford. He knew his appearance wasn’t attractive but still the remark hit close to home. Now that he looked closer to the two lads, they were dressed with clothes only lords or kings wore. They were certainly the lords of the region.

Horror spread in his blood, he just disrespected some nobles by not addressing them properly. He prayed God to not die by their hands. The boy didn’t escape angry religious villagers to die because of ill-manners.

“I am afraid that those hideous clothes are all that I can afford, I am a farmer. And for the bag and money, I lost them in the forest”

Liam scratched anxiously his neck suddenly self-conscious. Zayn were still obviously doubtful while Louis smiled widely nodding along. He was just like Zayn, handsome in his way. His caramel hair covered in a stylish way his forehead bringing out the intensity of his sparkly blue eyes, his teeth were white and perfectly aligned and his skin looked as if it never knew a tough winter or a hellish summer. Liam could only imagine the softness of it, unlike his rugged harsh skin marked with white shiny scars under the thin layer of his clothes.

His peasant life never was easy, and the villagers always reminded him of his place as a poor orphan. His parents died years ago from a hideous illness when he was still a child, it killed half of the village. Liam could never forget the day Harry walked toward him in the public place, and extended his arms never fearing the sickness like the other villagers did.

Harry took him home that fateful day and raised him as an older brother. They weren’t wealthy but always managed to have something to fill their bellies. The man was older than him but always looked so young, it unsettled many of his fellow villagers which led them to hunt him down for witch craft, claiming that the older man and himself used some kind of immortality spell.

Liam ran for his life leaving unwillingly Harry behind, he assured him that they would soon meet again. However now the younger boy doubted it, he was far away from his home and Harry was surrounded by an angry crowd when Liam fled the place. Deep down he prayed for his safe return, the man was the only family he had left.

“It doesn’t matter, come with us now. I am sure the leader of the villager wants to see you”

Louis was almost bouncing and radiated excitement. Zayn rolled his eyes taking the lead and walked back to the village, with Liam they could not use magic. Humans were not allowed to witness it in any circumstances.

“The leader? Why? I am not even dressed properly”

Liam followed the lads with worry tearing his guts. He couldn’t object without sounding suspicious and if it was customs there to see the leader he had to go.

“We never let anyone in the village without his consent. I am guessing you’d want to stay a bit before resuming your travel?”

Louis smirked arching an eyebrow and marched by Liam’s side. Zayn was a few steps ahead and clearly eavesdropping, his anti-social temper only worsened with time. Liam nodded eyes wide with apprehension, Louis had the feeling it was more than just travel that brought him here. He was obviously running away from something, and the guardian protected him which made the situation even more interesting.

“I’d like that. But I got no money on me for food or a shelter, is there somewhere where I can work here?”

Zayn snickered in front of them mumbling something under his breath. No human was permitted there, and the leader certainly would ask of Liam to quietly and quickly leave. What could possibly a human do in a witch village? They would have to hide their nature and act like mortals, the mere thoughts made his skin crawl. Magic was his way of life, not using it was unimaginable. It had been centuries since he had to fake and pretend to be someone he wasn’t.

“Don’t mind Zaynie, Liam. First, we go see the leader, and then we will talk work”

Liam nodded once more. The walk lasted a few more minutes before the village first abodes began to appear, they were all made of stones and wood. Each one of the houses had a colorful breathtaking garden or some mural plant all over the façade. As they entered Liam saw children running around playing games, they all looked healthy and clean which was strange.

The streets were also clean, no dirt no mud only stoned pavements. It reminded him of the tales Harry used to tell him about London and all the beautiful cities he saw. They sank deeper between the houses revealing Shops, a black-smith, a tavern, everything his previous village had but in a cleaner styled way. It was like the peasants did exist there, no sight of illness or poverty.

Liam eyed curiously the surrounding not believing that such heavenly place could exist. The resident looked at him suspiciously before taking away their eyes, no judgments nor hate in their eyes just curiosity to know who the newcomer was.

“We’re almost there”

This time it was Zayn that broke the silence walking at the same pace as Louis and him. Liam guessed that he was talking about the said leader house, they stopped in front of a domicile. It wasn’t any different from the others, except for the wooden board on the door with a name on it.

Zayn opened the fence leading them inside the garden, not even eyeing the numerous colorful flowers surrounding them. Liam wondered if he too would get used to see such beauty if he spent enough time there. The brunet knocked on the door before a loud cheerful voice told them to come inside.

“ _The Horan house, Leader of white falls valley_ ”

Liam’s eyes roamed quickly over the board on the door thanking internally Harry for having taught him how to read. The owner of the loud voice was none other than a young Irish blond, now that Liam thought about it they all looked in their early twenties.

“Who is that?”

The blond frowned mentioning Liam with his chin. His happy features faded away soon, his curious yet cold blue eyes inspected Liam up and down. The man crunched his nose at the dirty clothes then faced Zayn and Louis.

“We found him at the village borders. He is a son of the sun, Niall”

Liam frowned remembering the mysterious creature in the forest referring to him with the odd nickname too. The man-Niall- stared at him with wide stunned eyes, his jaw slightly agape.

“Impossible! How did he make here?”

“That’s the question we all are dying to know the answer for”

Zayn low raspy voice caught Liam attention, at least he wasn’t acting all posh-y anymore. His brown eyes softened watching Liam a moment before returning his gaze toward Niall. The blond left the duo advancing toward Liam and extended a hand.

“I am Niall Horan, the leader. You can call me Niall though, no title necessary”

Liam wiped his muddy hand on his clothes before shaking the man’s hand, only gentlemen shook hands and the fact that Niall did so with him warmed his heart. Louis smiled at him reassuringly behind the blond’s back.

“I am Liam Payne, from Wolverhampton”

Niall smiled nodding his head, his intense gaze beginning to make Liam feel self-conscious again. A few minutes later they were all sited around a table in what looked like a living room, it was spacious and luminous.

“So Liam, how did you get through the forest?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

Liam eyed the lads suspiciously wondering what to do, telling them would cease their incessant repetitive question and allow him some peace. They didn’t seem dangerous unlike his previous fellow villagers, and nothing in his story incriminated him.

“Try us, we heard some incredible stories about that forest so anything you would say wouldn’t even make us bat an eye”

Niall’s cheerful tone eased some of Liam’s nervousness, Louis nodded smiling too. Zayn in the other hand only stared at him waiting for the explanation to come, he looked as if it bothered him to even be there.

“I was walking in the forest when I heard a feminine voice calling and referring to me as son of the sun as you did earlier. I run as fast I could, too scared to face some monster but then suddenly there was fireflies everywhere…”

Liam narrated his night with details remembering gradually some parts and adding the lost bag/money, it was a lie but his safety was in the line. By the end of his speech the lads were gaping at him, jaw agape and eyes wide open. He chuckled taking a sip of the tea Niall served them earlier, which only saddened his mood reminding him of Harry. The man was addicted to the beverage.

“So this morning you woke up in the field, just like that?” Inquired Louis,

“Actually I had wounds that healed when I woke up, I only noticed it when we walked because I wasn’t in pain anymore”

Niall cleared his throat standing up from the table, and took away the tea-pot. Liam suddenly felt exhausted, his eyes heaved urging him to close them. His body flooded with reassuring warmth while dreams began to form behind his eyelids. Slumber slowly took over, he rested his head on the table totally forgetting about how impolite it was.

“Now that he is sleeping, what do we do with him?”

Louis stroked Liam’s hair mouthing silently some words, as soon as his lips ceased movements Liam appearance changed. His rags were replaced by clean and fine clothes, his skin was rid of any muck or blood. It looked as if he came straight out of a long warm bath.

“I don’t have any idea, the guardian clearly sent him here for some reason”

Niall eyed Liam wondering why the said Guardian did so. The cursed woman protected them for centuries now and sending a human to them was unsettling and unheard of.

“I will shelter him for the time being, until we know why at least”

Zayn surprised both his friends by the sudden offer. It was so unlike him to open his home for a complete stranger, saying that the lad was anti-social was an euphemism.

“Liam James Payne”

Trisha startled the lads, her soft shocked voice resonated in the quiet room. They didn’t even hear her come in, the woman’s stealth was frightening sometimes. She stared at the sleeping boy with teary eyes acting like she knew him from ages ago.

“Mom? How do you know him?”

Zayn questioned his mother gaze going back and forth between Liam and her. Trisha approached the boy and carefully stroked his soft hair acting like a mother toward her son.

“I saw him in a vision hundreds of years ago, it’s something that I frequently dream of since. I saw him smiling and telling me his name, Liam James Payne”

Niall frowned at the sudden confession, it was a lead on why Liam was there. Trisha had the gift of divination, seeing snatches of the future. For Niall it was more a curse than a gift, the woman saw her own husband repudiate her years before it happened, on their wedding night to be exact. Yaser was human and when he discovered his wife’s secret he tried to burn her alive along with the kids they had together.

“Do you know who he is? Except for the name of course?” Niall asked,

Louis bit his lips watching the scene mesmerized. The only time he saw Trisha affectionate toward a human was centuries ago. Zayn next to her shifted uncomfortable on his feet, his mother was acting strange.

“Yes, of course I know. He is Zayn’s husband, one and true love. I waited so long to meet him”

Zayn took a step back staring stunned at his mother while Louis was speechless for the first time in his long life. Niall in the other hand didn’t seem fazed at all, he just nodded and accepted the fact as if Trisha was stating that the sky was blue.

“Why are you telling me this only now?”

Zayn squealed voice high pitched, it wasn’t everyday a divining dropped a huge changing news on your shoulders.  

**oOo**

The doorbell ring loudly in the silent bookstore as a new customer came in. Zayn looked up from his book a few seconds eyeing the woman before resuming his reading, Liam would surely help her if she needed. Since the lad had been working for him the sells improved and the modest shop welcomed many visitors a day.

Zayn gritted his teeth at the idea, he liked selling books but most of the customers were only there to see Liam. Some out of curiosity to see the human, or some because -truth be told- the man was handsome and so kind to everyone. Their personalities clashed so violently, for the first time in his life he doubted his mother prediction. How come Liam would marry him? He was moody, asocial while the lad was a warm ray of happiness and friendship.

A laugh snapped Zayn from his thoughts, Liam was talking to the woman displaying his full-on smile with wrinkles around his warm brown eyes.

“I don’t think we’ve that kind of books, but I will help you look” Liam’s voice sounded so happy and genuine, it irritated Zayn somehow. He clenched his fingers on the book in his hands, he hated that woman at every passing second. He kept stealing glances at the duo, discreetly eavesdropping while pretending to read.

“That would be so kind of you ,…”

The women tilted her head to the side, her gleaming black pupils looking questioningly at Liam. The lad mentioned the shelves behind him guiding the customer there.

“My name is Liam”

The customer beamed making Zayn’s skin crawl. She put back behind her ear a rebellious long black lock of hair, her cheeks reddened as she flirted with Liam. The lad was obviously obvious and did his best to help her seek the wanted books.

Zayn stared now openly at them, a hot burning feeling knotted his stomach as he watched the woman trying her best to flirt while Liam remained painfully unaware. Zayn smirked at the scene, Liam’s naiveté was a blessing sometimes, especially now.

The woman grew frustrated at her unresponsive handsome prey, Zayn frowned not liking her forwardness a bit. He snapped his fingers making books fall of one of the shelves catching Liam’s attention.

“Go and clean it. I will help this customer”

Zayn faked a smile startling Liam as he suddenly appeared next to them. Liam only nodded leaving them there and wondered when exactly Zayn left the counter. The lad acted strange sometimes when there were customers, the human sighed and began to clean the numerous books on the floor.

“It will take ages before you got what you want with that one, Zayn”

The woman laughed amused by Zayn’s exasperated face. He knew her quiet well since it was a small village, only inhabited by witches or other magical creatures. She picked up a book from a random shelve and straightened her Blue sari. She was pretty and the color brought out her fair skin in a good way.

“Just pay for your book, and leave! Don’t you have more important things to do than flirt with him? You’re too old for this kind of thing”       

Zayn rolled his eyes making his way toward the counter. An amused laugh echoed behind him, he hated her so much at the current time being. She was a witch/trickster from a faraway country, and like him moved in the village centuries ago.

“That’s rich coming from you, dear. Anyway, good luck and if you need help, you know where to find me”

The woman left on a cheerful note grinning at Zayn’s angry glares. He would never use a love spell or whatever the other witch offered in her shop down the street. Liam was supposed to be his husband in the near future according to his mother, so fate would surely do its work, _hopefully_ _soon_.

Zayn opened the cash register frowning as he eyed the money in his hand, there was something written on the paper money bill. His thumb brushed over it wondering why she gave him a worn out bill, he gasped recognizing the spell but it was too late. Now more than ever he hated tricksters like her.

A warm agonizing light embraced his body, he let go of the money gripping tight his ribs. The spell was doing its cursed work, Zayn bit his lips not wanting to be heard by Liam and in the process prevent him to see that magic was real.

It took less than a minute for the spell to take effect but it felt like an eternity for Zayn. Pain radiated from every bone in his body, he felt the world become bigger and bigger as his frame morphed in a feline form. His hands shifted from human hands to black paws, as did his long legs. Everything became painfully loud to his cat sensitive ears. He even could feel his tail brush furiously against the wooden floor as the pain subsided.

Zayn groaned catching a glimpse of his new silhouette. The groan came out as a loud meow catching Liam attention from the back of the shop.

“Zayn? I think there is a … _Oh_ ”

Liam stopped dead in his tracks eyes focused on the black ball of fur on the floor. The cat tilted its head to the side eyes shining and ears perked forward, he could have sworn it was judging him or somewhat. It felt like it was smarter than a cat should be.

He kneeled down making cooing sounds to attract the feline, and again he could have sworn that it rolled its eyes toward him. The cat walked straight into his hands not afraid, used to human touch. Liam stood up hugging the cat close to his chest, Zayn clawed his shirt hating to be so far from the ground. In a cat body Liam height felt so huge, fingers rubbed pleasantly the space between his ears.

“You’re so cute”

Liam awed at the cat stroking its black soft fur. Zayn rubbed his nose on Liam’s neck feeling mortified as he heard himself purring. The damn trickster would pay one way or another, however now he had to find Louis and find a counter-spell.

“Of course, you’re cute…so so cute!”

Counter-spell later because now Liam was doing a heavenly thing with his hand, making Zayn go all soft and pliant under his touch.  His tail moved without his consent wrapping itself around Liam’s forearm that was holding him tight against the muscular chest. Zayn felt embarrassed as his purr grew louder, thankfully Louis wasn’t with them.

Liam kept talking to him in an endearing baby voice and _Oh Heavens!_ …Zayn rolled his eyes as the lad planted kisses on his head. The man clearly had a weak spot for cats, maybe the information would be great to use someday.

Zayn clawed at Liam making him loosen his hold with a hiss, he jumped out of his hands and headed toward the door meowing loudly. He had to find Louis now and deal with the situation then kill the bloody trickster.

Liam rubbed carefully the scratch on his hand and stared at the cat curiously. He sighed opening the door, surely it had an owner. Zayn stormed out of the shop catching amused gazes from his fellow villagers, some even were softly laughing. Again, he hated even more the trickster. He ran into the streets quickly arriving to Louis’s house, with a gracious jump through an open window he landed inside the living room.

“Hi, Zayn. Why are we a cat today?”

Louis arched an eyebrow putting down his book on the table by his left. His blue gaze stared questioningly at his friend wondering what the hell happened between now and the moment they parted ways in the morning.

Zayn meowed angrily trotting toward his friend, his magic making his fur spike upward. He jumped on Louis lap putting his black paw on his hand. Louis grinned widely, it was a priceless thing to witness. The cat glared urging him to stop acting so amused.

“ _The trickster down the street from my shop did this, find a counter-spell._ ”

The blue eyed lad whimpered as he felt Zayn’s voice in his head, it was a very unpleasant spell. At least now he knew why Zayn was a cat, he snickered stroking the cat unconsciously. Even in a feline form the brunet was gorgeous with blue eyes matching his.

“I will do my best”

Zayn clawed at his hand jumping out of his reach. Louis hissed cursing out loud, the cat only stared at him as he was supposed to know better than stroke his fur.

**OoO**

“Really? You’re serious right now?”

Louis eyed dumbfounded the cat in Liam’s hands. Zayn glared at him meowing something that was surely an insult to his friend in humans’ words. Liam frowned wondering what Louis meant, he wasn’t doing anything than stroke the cat.

“Excuse me?”

Liam asked with a soft voice, the cat rubbed lazily against his neck purring loudly. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose clearing his throat before adding with an irritated tone.

“Sorry, it’s just when I tried that earlier he clawed painfully my hand. Anyway, I was saying Zayn left the shop earlier to go see his mother. I saw him on his way there and I think he is planning on staying for a few days.”

Louis smiled hoping that the lie was convincing enough. Liam pouted at Zayn’s sudden leave, it pained his heart that the lad didn’t warm him. They were living together and during the past few weeks they developed a friendship, at least he thought it was. Zayn meowed again sensing his sadness and tense muscles, he felt guilty for causing such sadness to Liam. Damn the trickster… _Again_.

“I hope he arrived safe and sound then, but what did you say about the cat?”

Liam smiled at the feline hugging it closer, its fur was so incredibly soft. It reminded him of the cat that used to be his in his former village, his heart ached at the thought. Harry still didn’t find him yet.

“I hoped that you could take it with you before its owner reclaim it again. The bloody cat clearly hates me, and he acts so submissive with you… Please, accept”

Zayn huffed at Louis, it wasn’t his fault that Liam’s caresses were so heavenly pleasant. He shamelessly purred against the lad rubbing his feline body over his exposed skin. A soft knock on the door interrupted the conversation. It was Niall, yelling to Louis to quickly open the door.

Louis left Liam and swift went to let the blond in. He asked him to come earlier to help with the Zayn situation. The spell was clearly customized by the trickster and the woman was nowhere to be found since the morning. Louis looked everywhere and gave up after hours of hide and seek with the woman, trickster were too… _tricky_.

“You didn’t lie!”

As soon as Niall laid eyes on Liam and the possessive cat in his hands, he went in loud belly laugh. Louis next to him coughed trying his best not to join him in his hilarity. Liam frowned not understanding what was so funny. The cat hissed making Niall laugh harder and grip the wall to not fall on the floor.

“What is happening?”

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just the cat that looks so…”

Louis talked softly giggles hardly suppressed, his voice sounded so weak and high pitched. Niall should have arrived when Liam left. He couldn’t hold his serious anymore now.

“So possessive! He is claiming his territory!”

Niall finished Louis’ sentence rubbing his painful belly from laughter. He left the living room for the kitchen not able to stop laughing at all. Zayn was so cute and gripping so possessively on Liam, he couldn’t stand the scene without dying from laughter. The blond cleared his throat trying his best to chase away the hilarity, his hand wiped tears from his red cheeks.

It was a priceless scene to see for sure. The cold almighty witch Zayn claiming an obvious innocent Liam, the only thing missing was Zayn pissing on Liam leg to mark territory.  The trickster deserved a gift for making it happen.

The blond calmed down enough to hear Louis apologize to Liam in the other room and send him home with Zayn.

++

Louis was sprawled on a chair a glass of wine in his hand. It was nighttime and Niall was still in his home. It tuned out that the spell would fade away in a few days, two at most.

“You should have seen him purr. It was so endearing!”

Niall rested his head on the table another fit of laughter shaking his body. Louis was describing his day with cat Zayn in glorious details. From the bowl of milk and tuna for lunch to his possessive behavior as soon as Liam was in the house.

Human Zayn would surely kill him for his lack of self-control, but how could he suppress his laugh? Zayn was so cute in a cat form, and acted so… He was in loss of words after spending the evening laughing.

**OoO**

Liam sat on the floor holding a silk ribbon away from the cat’s playful claws. After dinner which consisted of steak for him and milk for the cat, they were having fun together. He waved the ribbon over the cat’s head giggling when the feline jumped on its back paws and tried but missed to get a hold of it.

“You’re definitely the cutest being I ever saw! After Zayn, of course… Don’t tell him tough, he might not like it”

The cat stopped playing staring at Liam, Zayn’s heart skipped a beat at the innocent confession. He didn’t know Liam felt that way, and for once he was so happy someone fond him cute, because the lad wasn’t under the effect of his cursed beauty. Every morning Zayn made sure to discreetly slip in Liam’s tea or coffee a potion to annihilate the charm. Liam as every magical creature perceived him at the normal moody person he was, well the boy still didn’t know about the witch-centenary-matter.

Liam scratched the space between his ears making him purr all over again, his tail moved lazily on the floor.

“Do you think he likes me? He invited me to stay at his house and even gave me a place to work”

Liam talked sincerely to the cat finally pouring his heart out. He didn’t have any close friend yet in the village. Zayn, Louis and Niall were his friends and welcomed him so warmly however he didn’t feel comfortable enough with the two latter to speak about his feelings toward their friend, Zayn.

The cat meowed pitifully rubbing its black head on Liam exposed knee. Zayn wanted to speak, to scream for Liam to hear that indeed he liked him. And how much happy he was since the day they found the boy in the lavender field.

During the weeks they shared, a connection formed between them. They were so sync and comfortable with each other that it frightened Zayn it the beginning. However as time passed he grew fonder of the human, and didn’t want to ever let him go.

“He didn’t even tell me about his sudden need to visit his mother”

Liam pouted brining the cat to his face and kissing its misty nose. Zayn was internally cursing and promising the trickster a painful death. He wanted so bad to turn back and speak freely to Liam. However all that came out of his mouth was loud meows, which made Liam awe at him with sparkling brow eyes.

“You’re a great listener, you know that?”

Zayn pushed his head on Liam chest exploiting at the fullest the semi nakedness of the lad. Liam was in his living room wearing nothing but underpants. His torso and legs were bare leaving Zayn all hot and bothered. The tan skin was sinful to watch as was Liam’s muscles. They flexed at his every move, Zayn made a mental note to lick his abs when he would recover his human form.

“Time to sleep now, I have to work tomorrow”

Liam stood up taking the cat with him to his room. Since Zayn would absent he had to open the shop early by himself, and take care of it while its owner would be away. He smiled as the cat crawled under the cover with him laying with all its length on his chest.

“I guess you found your spot, huh?”

He chuckled caressing one more time Zayn before shutting his eyes for some well-deserved sleep. The day was long without Zayn in the shop with him, and the customers kept talking no-sense with him and buying random books. He could have sworn that some were even flirty.

**OoO**

Zayn woke up before dawn stretching lazily in the bed. His head was resting on Liam’s firm chest while their legs intertwined so complexly that it was impossible to tell them apart. He rubbed his cheek on the lad’s hairy torso as his hand slid down to his hip rubbing softly the skin forming random patterns.

He whimpered feeling content and warm all over. His morning wood rubbed accidently on Liam’s right side making him sigh with pleasure. It was all he ever wanted, Liam in his bed naked. Zayn’s eyes shot open remembering that first it wasn’t his bed, second he was supposed to be a cat, third what the hell was he feeling at the base of his back, and why was there a furry snake so tightly wrapped around Liam’s waist.  

He jumped out of bed shivering with horror as he perceived a long black tail attached to his back. The trickster would die in a merciless painful death for sure. On the thought he ran to the bathroom trying to make as less noise as possible.

“Holly mother of God! For fuck’s sake, what is this masquerade!?!”

Zayn put a hand over his mouth whispering softly, his features stretched once again with horror and mortification. His reflection was his usual human form except for the cat ears and long black tail that was lazily moving behind him. It felt like it had a mind of its own, he could move it but most of the time it was animated by its own freewill.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, I am going to kill that woman!”

It was his only comforting thought at the time being. He breathed deeply and pulled on his ears wincing as pain shot at the base of his scalp. They didn’t come off so the curse evolved. A soft knock on the door made him squeal, hand over his fast beating heart.

“Zayn? Is that you?”

Liam raspy sleepy voice echoed in the bathroom, his silhouette was visible behind the glassy door. Zayn exhaled trying to sound normal, as normal as possible with a cat-human appearance.

“Yeah, did I wake you up?”

“Nah, don’t worry. When did you comeback though? I didn’t hear you over the night”

Zayn rolled his eyes, he loved the lad -God bless his soul and all- but now wasn’t the time to be worried about his sudden reappearance. He was scared senseless about Liam’s reaction if he saw him in that grotesque appearance. However it was ineluctable.

“I made sure to not disturb you, I came in late”

Liam hummed at the over side the door. It wasn’t Zayn that woke him up but a sudden movement in his bed. The cat left and was nowhere to be found, he hoped to find it soon or at least prayed for it to come back home by its own.

“I will go prepare breakfast”

“No wait!!”

Zayn almost screamed from the bathroom worrying Liam a bit. He heard ruffling and a throat clearing. The man was acting strange for the first time in their weeks of cohabitation.

“Liam, I want to ask you a question but promise me you will answer genuinely”

Liam frowned at the words, it was a worrisome sentence. He hoped that Zayn was alright behind that door. He nodded before remembering that the brunet couldn’t see him.

“I will, Zayn. What is it?”

Zayn closed his eyes hands gripping his cat ears, the tail wrapped itself around his right bare leg. It was then that he finally noticed his complete nakedness, his soft cock hanging in the air with dark pubic hair at the base. Goosebumps spread over his tan skin because of the fresh morning weather.

“Do you hate witches? I mean you believe in them, right? But do you hate them like the others? Blazing bonfires, forks and all”

Liam’s blood ran cold at Zayn’s nervous rambling. He kept secret his departure from his former village, no one knew and he made sure of it. He didn’t want heinous stares and murderous villagers pursuing him all over again.

“I do believe in magic since the forest incident and no I don’t hate them. The guardian or whatever people call it saved me from what I gathered from Niall and Louis”

Zayn sighed relieved at the confession, he genuinely believed the boy. Liam never was one to lie, even though his sudden presence in the field weeks ago was still unknown. But the villagers didn’t care about it, if the guardian trusted him so do they.

“I will open the door now, promise me not to run away, yeah?”

Liam nodded voicing his agreement out loud. Zayn feverishly unlocked the door and opened it slowly revealing his new silhouette to Liam, he shut his eyes firmly waiting for some heinous or horror screams to come but nothing.

“You’re gorgeous”

Zayn opened his eyes groaning and face palmed himself. He totally forgot about the ridiculous beauty-curse over the mortals, too busy being scared of rejection. Liam stared at him with red cheeks and glowing eyes.

“Come with me!”

Liam simply nodded displaying a goofy grin, his eyes watching curiously Zayn’s tail as it moved. The brunet went to the kitchen retrieving a vial from one of the kitchen drawers and handed to Liam mentioning for him to drink.

“And now? Still gorgeous?”

Zayn eyed expectantly Liam after he drank the potion, he had to find a permanent solution to the charming-mortals-gift.  Liam shook his head at the bitter taste and looked back at Zayn.

“Actually, you’re so cute. Just like the… _Oh_ ”

Liam’s eyes lit up with a sudden realization, the cat was in fact Zayn. And Zayn was a witch, but now he was a cat-witch. For some unknown reason he didn’t feel frightened at all, but only mesmerized by Zayn’s ears that perked forward on his head merging with his thick black hair, and the waving tail behind his back.

“You’re the cat… You heard what I said yesterday…because _you were_ the cat”

Zayn smirked at Liam’s embarrassed-red face and his nervous rambling. His heart felt lighter because Liam wasn’t afraid of him, and didn’t try to run away or burn him alive. He smiled cupping Liam’s cheeks between his hands and planted a kiss right on his lips. The fact that in order to do so he had to stand on his toes didn’t bother him at all.

“You were rambling, feeling better now?”

“You kissed me…And what was in that vial?”

Liam stared stunned at Zayn trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Zayn just kissed him, and was hugging him while his magical tail wrapped itself possessively around his naked waist. Speaking of nakedness, Zayn was nude from head to toes.

“Yes, I did and the vial is a long story that we will talk about later”

“You’re naked”

Zayn chuckled as Liam once again stated an obvious truth. He pressed closer to his body feeling his comforting warmth. Liam snapped out of his torpor finally hugging him back in a tight hold. His rugged hands caressed his naked back making him shiver.

“You like me too, then”

“Again with stating the obvious… Yes, I do like you, and a lot”

Liam smiled leaning down to kiss Zayn, his lips rubbed softly against the brunet’s soft plump ones. He dreamed about it so many times, his hands went from Zayn’s waist to his thighs picking him up. Liam groaned feeling his hardening cock rub against his lover already hard one.

“You taste so good”

Zayn moaned shamelessly trying to move his hips for more friction, his cock was already licking precome with only Liam manhandling him and pressing his body hard against the cold kitchen wall. He shuddered as his lover husky voice reverberated in the room, he didn’t expect him to be a dirty-talker.

Liam pressed closer to Zayn, his mouth planted kisses all over the tan neck sucking bruises at some places. A strike of possessiveness boiled his blood, he wanted everyone to know that Zayn was his and only his. He licked slowly his way from the neck to the jaw whispering other dirty words before initiating another bruising kiss.

Zayn gripped him tightly nails digging in his shoulders skin, he felt Liam’s hand over his head scratching his ears making his body going limp under the touch. His chest rumbled softly, the purr startling him a bit, another thing that didn’t go away. Liam moaned sucking harder on Zayn’s tongue, the fuzzy soft tail was playing with his cock making it throb and leak more precome.

“Your tail is driving me crazy…”

Liam mumbled breathlessly rocking against Zayn, he wanted more than just superficial friction. His free hand went to Zayn’s mouth presenting a few fingers for the lad to lick. His lover hungrily complied giving him a tacit agreement and moaned loudly as Liam pinched his erected nipple.

A few seconds later the hand left his mouth going straight for his entrance, a whimper escaped his lips as he felt a finger encircle the tight quivering muscle. Liam resumed kissing him again making his head dizzy with lust and wants.

“Tell me what you want”

Zayn shot his eyes open staring into Liam’s wild pupils, his commanding voice spread fire in his veins. He never thought that the boy would be so dominant and confident in bed, or against a wall to be precise.

“Your fingers…Inside of me”

Liam smirked as Zayn struggled to keep his words coherent. His pushed the tip of his index inside the tight hot hole before withdrawing, Zayn whined at the loss eyes shining with tears.

“You forgot to say “ _please_ ”. Impolite boys don’t get rewarded”

Zayn shook his head trying to push back of the teasing finger, but it was no use Liam got him pinned hard against the wall. His throbbing cock begged for attention however Liam was consciously ignoring it wanting Zayn to come untouched.

“Please, Liam…Please…please”

Liam chuckled at Zayn’s pleading rambling finally pushing his finger all the way in and seeking his lover sweet spot. Suddenly Zayn mewled eyes firmly shut and tail moving frantically up and down Liam’s back, the ball of nerves making him see stars.

“There… _Leeyuum_ …Please”

Zayn purred louder leaning to kiss Liam, his teeth got in the way biting hard on his lover bottom lip. The younger boy growled fiercely kissing back, the exchange grew messier and passionate, tongues sliding against each other and teeth clashing sometimes.   

Liam added another finger scissoring the warm hole and knocking the breath out of Zayn. At every thrust he made sure to hit the prostate making the brunet shiver and moan louder. His grip loosened allowing Zayn to impale himself on his digits, their cocks rubbed together, the friction was electrical and frustrating at the same time.

“You want to come, love?”

Zayn nodded furiously his head moving faster, he groaned feeling a third finger make his way inside. The pleasure was intense and his mind only focused on getting release. His cock jerked up against Liam’s, his balls tightened just like his belly announcing an imminent orgasm.

“ _Leeyuum_ …”

With a shout consisting of his lover name he spread his seeds all over their sweating pressed-up chests. His head fell on Liam’s shoulder as he breathed hard hole compressing the fingers still inside. It was a pleasant satisfying burn.

Liam grinned kissing softly his lover head and held him tight. He moved away from the wall going to his room, his aching cock was screaming for relief. He laid carefully a post-coital Zayn on the bed kissing his neck, then proceeded to make his way down to his nipples.

Zayn whimpered mind still foggy after the orgasm, the endorphin rush was still pumping in his veins. Liam sucked and licked on his nipples alternating between the two. He planted kisses over his belly and licked the remaining of Zayn’s come.

“You taste so good, love”

The brunet whimpered body too limp to move, Liam’s tongue was slowly awaking his sensitive cock. His lover moved up his legs ordering him to hold them against his chest exposing in the process his clenching hole. Zayn breathed hard as he felt Liam’s tongue lick and push at his entrance, a loud sob echoed in the room as tears from pleasure fell from his eyes.

“Oh God… _Leeyuum_ …”

Liam smiled against Zayn’s hole kissing it softly, he had so many fantasies to realize with Zayn. The lad nearly drove him crazy with lust during their cohabitation.

He licked the hole pushing as far as possible his tongue inside feeling the muscle clench. He added a finger thrusting it in and out. Zayn was a sobbing mess under his touch. Liam left the hole licking Zayn’s balls and then his once again hard cock. He groaned taking the shaft all the way in but made sure not to gag on it, the bittersweet taste of Zayn’s spiked his tongue.

His cock was painfully throbbing between his legs, however he wanted release inside Zayn not on his hand. He howled his cheeks sucking harder, a hand gripped tight his hair and a fluffy tail caressed frenetically his skin. Zayn was moaning not caring about the neighbors hearing him at all, so lost in his pleasure. The scene was sinful.

“I am going to come”

With so much of a warning he came again inside Liam’s mouth, the lad swallowed backing away from the now too sensitive cock. His lips were red and shining with a mix of come and spit.

“You were so good, love.  Such a good boy”

Zayn only whimpered his unfocused eyes staring at Liam. His pupils were wide and blown from the orgasm, he grinned bringing down Liam for a kiss. The lad complied giving him a minute to come down from his high.

“My turn now…”

Liam chuckled impaling Zayn on his cock. The brunet breathed noisily feeling every inches of the imposing cock brusquely opening him. His lover groaned resting his head on his neck trying to catch his breath and not come right away. Zayn’s tail wrapped itself around his waist in a comforting embrace.

“You’re so tight, love”

Zayn only whimpered in response trying to move his hips, his soft cock bobbed at every thrust. Liam moaned kissing violently Zayn, he sank his teeth in the brunet’s bottom lip groaning. His hips finally moved in a slow agonizing rhythm.

He moved up on his elbows pounding with in and out thrusts into his lover. His eyes focused on Zayn’s face, the way he bit his lip, the way he rolled his eyes every time he aimed for his prostate. He was so beautiful and sinful.

Zayn gripped Liam’s hips trying to force a faster rhythm, but Liam only groaned keeping his agonizing slow thrusts.

“You want more?”

Liam tucked Zayn’s hair exposing his neck, he bent down sucking another purple hickey. His lover whined begging for him to move faster and deeper. Liam gripped his shoulders rolling them around so Zayn was on top of him fully sited on his cock.

“Take what you want then,”

Zayn moaned staring at Liam glowing eyes, he placed his hands over his lover’s chest for leverage and began to impale himself on his cock up and down. He angled his body so that at every thrust it pounded right on his prostate. His tail was waving, lazily wrapping Liam’s right arm as the man gipped Zayn’s hips to help him move easily.

They didn’t last long, with a few more thrust Liam crisped toes curling as he came inside Zayn with white warm spurts. Zayn moved slowly through his lover’s orgasm, his hole clenching convulsively around the softening cock.

Liam hugged him close as he fell over his chest, both breathing hard and high on pleasure.

“That was incredible”

Zayn laughed breathlessly looking at Liam, he didn’t expect that turn of event when he woke up an hour ago terrified with the sudden change. Liam hummed closing his eyes, his body trembled from exhaustion.

“Indeed, we should do that again sometimes soon”

Liam whispered kissing softly Zayn’s forehead. All he wanted now was to sleep with Zayn tightly pressed against him.

“But we need to talk about the witch and all”

Zayn covered their naked bodies with a sheet and went back to his spot on Liam chest. He rubbed random patterns on the sweaty skin talking softly. He smiled as Liam grumbled something obviously too tired to even bother to talk properly.

“You’re a witch, and now a somehow cat witch. I don’t care, as long as you want me I will stay”

The man’s breathing slowed as slumber won over his tired and satisfied body. Zayn hummed smiling widely at his genuine answer, his mother prediction was right after all. He didn’t want to kill that bloody trickster anymore, fate had its weird way of working sometimes.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com
> 
> PS: I am thinking about a chapter two...


End file.
